The Phantom and The Mediator
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When Danny and Skulker land in another universe, they are forced team up with a Medatior name Suze and her allies.


**I don't own any characters. Danny Phantom belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The Meditador belongs to Meg Cabot.**

 **Note: some mention of religion will be discussed and Danny might act out of character at some points.**

* * *

Danny couldn't believe how his night ended up, what started out as an average ghost patrol led to a chase in the ghost zone! Skulker had spotted him during patrol and decided to review his hunt on Danny.

"I don't have time for this Skulker!" Danny cried out in frustration as he fired a ecto blast at the hunter.

Skulker easily dodged it and fired a net at the ghost boy.

Danny quickly dodged it, but was accidentally sucked into a nearby natural ghost portal!

All Danny could do was scream before his world went black.

* * *

Sometime later, he heard a feminine asking "Excuse me, are you okay?"

Danny slowly opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be a nurse's office. As he slowly sat up, the halfa realized several things, one he wasn't in Amity Park anymore, but was resting on a bed and was inside what appeared to be a nurse's office just like the one at his school. Only this one had pictures of the Virgin Mary and crosses on the walls.

 _Where am I?_ Danny wondered to himself as he slowly sat up. Upon seeing him, a girl with medium brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a catholic school uniform staring at him.

"Good, it's about time you'd woke up." The girl replied with a frown.

"Where am I and who are you?" Danny questioned as he did his best to hide his uneasiness.

"I could ask you the same question or more accurately I could _what_ are you?" The girl replied.

At once, Danny felt his heart skip a beat. "I...I...I...I don't know what you're talking about." He quickly replied.

However the girl added "I'm not going to mince words with you, all my life I've been able to see, talk to and even perform exorcisms on spirits. I've never seen anything like you. You have the energy of a spirit and yet you are still alive. Also you're different then most other ghosts since you could turn back into a human."

At once, Danny knew that the gig was up, she somehow discovered his secret.

 _Did I change back into my human form in front of her? What will she say? Will she tell anyone? It's bad enough that I'm stuck another time period, but this?!_ Danny thought fearfully.

Then the halfa was pulled out of his thoughts as the girl said "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone but my boyfriend and Father Dominic, my school principal. By the way, I almost forgot my name is Susannah Simon, but you can call me Suze. What's your name?"

Danny paused before he replied with "Danny. Danny Phantom, self-deputized hero of Amity Park."

"Amity Park? You're not in Amity Park anyone. You're in Carmel California and you're at currently resting at the nurse's office of Junipero Serra Mission Academy." Suze explained.

"Academy? What kind of name is that for a school?" Danny wondered.

"A very long one." Suze joked.

After Suze and Danny laughed for a moment, Danny asked "Is this a Catholic school?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Suze demanded.

"No, I was wondering if it was a Catholic school because of the regelous imagery." Danny explained as he gestured towards the cross and the pictures of Jesus and Mary hanging on the wall.

"So, where's Amity Park located?" Suze questioned.

"In Illinois and what did you mean by being able to see ghosts?" Danny questioned. "In Amity Park, everyone can see ghosts." He added.

"Really? Is everyone a Mediator in your hometown?" Suze questioned.

"Mediator? What's a Mediator?" Danny questioned.

Suze laughed for a minute before she realized that he was being serious.

"You're kidding right?" She wondered.

The look on Danny's face told her that no, he was being serious.

Suze sighed as she lead him towards a corner and whispered "A mediator is someone who can see and talk to ghosts. I've been one since I was six. My job is to help ghosts resolve unfinished business and move on."

 _I wish the ghosts back home where like your ghosts._ Danny thought to himself. Then he pulled himself out of his thoughts as he recalled "No one in Amity Park is-what you'd call a mediator, ghosts are just visible to everyone. Even those who don't live in Amity Park can see them."

"Like who?" Suze wondered in an almost demanding tone.

"The guys in white." Danny answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Guys in White? You mean the Men in Black." Suze stated.

 _I thought they weren't real and I thought they hunted aliens. But what do I know._ Suze thought to herself.

"'Men in Black' What are you talking about? Everyone knows they're called "The Guys in White." Danny replied in a confused tone.

"No, it's the Men in Black." Suze stated.

"No, it's the Guys in White." Danny argued.

"Men in Black." Suze once again stated.

"Guys in White." Danny insisted.

"Men in Black." Suze fired back.

"Guys in White!" Danny almost yelled.

Then Suze interrupted with "I don't have time for this, just tell me how to get you back to Amity Park."

However, a sudden idea appeared in Danny's head. _What if I didn't land in a different time period, but I somehow landed in an alternate world. Oh no! What does that mean for Amity Park and everyone in it?!_

Then the young halfa was pulled out of his thoughts with "Hey, are you okay?"

Danny blinked as he realized that Suze was looking at him with worry.

Danny took a deep breath before he started to say "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy and believe me, **I** think I'm crazy just for saying and thinking this…"

"Spit it out." Suze interrupted.

Danny once again took a deep breath as he said "I think I'm from a different world than this one."

Suze gave the halfa an odd look before she replied "You're right, you do sound crazy."

"Think about it, you've never seen a ghost like me before and we seem to talking about the same origination, and yet we each know them by a different name." Danny explained.

 _Wow, I sound just like Tucker right now._ Danny thought to himself. Then the halfa pulled himself out of his thoughts as Suze closed her eyes in disbelief. A few seconds later, a new ghost appeared before the teens. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He was also dressed in clothing from the 1800s.

"Susannah, who is this?" Asked the new ghost.

"Jesse, this is Danny." Suze explained. "Danny claims to be from another dimension." She added.

Jesse gave Danny a skeptical look, but then his eyes widen in shock.

"What are you?" Jesse gasped.

"You sense it too." Suze muttered.

"Sense What? What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he pretended to play dumb.

Feeling frustrated, Suze said "Look, I already told you that I'm a mediator. Jesse and I can help you if you let us!"

An exasperated Danny was about explain that he could only tell them what he knew and what he could guess when suddenly his ghost sense went off.

"Oh no…" was all Danny had time to say. A few seconds later, Skulker flying at him, ready to attack.

At once, Danny quickly took advantage of the confusion and hurried towards a nearby brush and changed into his ghost self. Soon after, Danny flew at Skulker with the intent to protect Suze and Jesse from him.

Then, he heard Suze cry out "Danny! What are you?!"

"You're telling me!" An equally stunned Jesse added.

Danny suddenly felt his insides turn to ice as he realized that Suze and Jesse were somehow onto him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny quickly said.

"You're Danny, the same human boy I spoke to a few moments ago, the same boy that Father Dom and I found unconscious and brought to the hospital…" Suze managed to say before she trailed off as her and Jesse's eyes widen in both realization and shock.

"Impossible!" Jesse uttered in disbelief. "You can't be part ghost and part human! That's an abomination!" He added.

"Jesse!" Suze added in shock at his rudeness.

 _Gee, thanks._ Danny sarcastically thought to himself.

"Bingo! Give the human and the average ghost a prize." Skulker taunted as he fired his blaster at Danny.

"Hey!" Suze interjected as she changed at Skulker.

"Stay back! You don't know what this guy can do!" Danny warned her. However Suze didn't care and quickly pulled off one of her shoes.

Skulker laughed at the girl's headstrong bravely.

"And what are you going to do with that shoe?" He asked in a mocking tone before he added "Do you know who I am, child?"

"No and I don't care!" Suze hissed as she attacked the self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the ghost zone with a punch to the face before she started to hit him repeatedly with a shoe!

For a moment, both Danny and Skulker were stunned that she managed to land a hit on hit.

Then Skulker whipped out his gun and fired it at Suze!

Jesse quickly used his ghost powers to get Suze to safety.

"What was that?!" Both Danny and Skulker cried out in shock. After Cringing at the fact that he agreed with one of his major enemies, Danny couldn't help but think _Oh no! I don't know what's worse, being stuck all the way in California with Skulker or being stuck with Skulker in another world! Either way, I'm stuck with Skulker!_

Then the sounds of the three way battle between Suze, Jesse and Skulker brought him out his thoughts and reminded him of the very real danger that needed to be stopped.

At once, Danny entered the fray and yelled "Leave them alone Skulker! Your fight is with me!"

"That insolite brat shouldn't have attacked me!" Skulker hissed as both ghosts flew up into the air.

"And you shouldn't have started to fire lasers at us!" Suze shouted from the ground below them.

Danny sighed as he continued with "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to work together with Suze and Jesse if we want to get back to our world."

At this, Skulker felt torn. On one hand, he always wanted to beat Danny, skin off his pelt and lay it at the foot of his bed and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to finally do so. On the other hand, if they were really stuck in another world, then Skulker would have no way to return to the ghost zone with the pelt of his prize. The thought of never setting foot on his islands, seeing his trophies or Ember again was to frightening for words.

So the hunter put aside his pride, pulled himself out of his thoughts, held out his hand as he said "Very well, Truce for now."

After they shook hands, Danny and Skulker grounded themselves.

* * *

Some time later, staying with Father Dom as the priest was currently looking through a book in search of ghosts that were like Danny and Skulker and a way to send both of them home.

Sadly after what seemed like hours of looking, the principal of the school looked up from the piles of books, shook his head as he said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried. I really did try my hardest, but I just couldn't find anything that fits what you are and how to send you guys back home."

"So, you're scaring we're stuck here." Danny almost cried out in dismay.

"Don't worry Daniel, we'll do everything in our power to send you and Skulker home." Jesse promised.

Upon noticing the look on Danny's face, Jesse said "You don't like your name?"

"I like it, it's just that being called 'Daniel' reminds me of someone I'd rather not talk about." Danny replied.

"Is someone bullying you?" Suze asked quickly.

 _Dash, but only Vlad calls me Daniel._ The halfa thought to himself.

Then he was pulled out of his thoughts "Why don't you tell someone?"

"Huh?" Danny muttered.

"Susannah's right, you should tell someone like a teacher or your parents. They can help you." Jesse added.

"Yeah right." Danny muttered. "Lancer favors Dash because he's a football player and my parents hunt down my ghost self."

"Wait, What?!" Suze, Jesse and Father Dom all said at once.

"Then that teacher should be fired and you should be removed from your home if your parents treat you like that." Father Dom stated.

Both Suze and Jesse looked at each other in shock, nether of them had ever seen Suze's fellow Mediator get this upset before.

Upon realizing what the priest was getting at, Danny quickly interjected with "Oh no, my parents love me. They would never do anything to hurt me. They don't even know that I'm part ghost or that I'm really the ghost they're looking for."

"Then, why don't you just tell them the truth?" Father Dom wondered.

"Did you ever tell your families that you could see spirits?" Danny questioned.

At once, both Father Dom and Suze became quiet, aside from the ghost of Suze's father, none of them had ever told their families about their abilities, who would believe them aside from other mediators?

"Do you at least have someone to talk to?" Father Doc asked carefully.

"My friends, Sam and Tucker, they've known all about my powers and where there when I got them." Danny explained.

"How did you get your powers?" Suze said astonishingly. "I was born with them." She added.

"So was I." Father Dom pipped up.

Danny looked at Skulker, clearly uncomfortable that the hunter was in the same room as him.

Seeing this, Father Dom looked up at the hunter and said in a no nonsense tone "Why don't you take a walk outside for a minute?"

Skulker gave the priest a look of amusement, but Father Dom just gave the hunter the frighteningly glare he could muster.

Feeling unnerved for the first time in awhile, Skulker quickly phased out of the room.

 _Oh, he's good._ Danny thought to himself in amazement.

After the self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the ghost zone left, Suze turned to Danny and said "How did you become half ghost and get ghost powers?"

Out of habit, Danny looked around, making sure that no one else could hear them before he turned back to face Suze as he explained "My parents decided to make a ghost portal…"

"What a minute? They made a portal to the afterlife?!" Father Dom, Jesse and Suze cried out in shock.

"How was God not displeased with them for…" Father Dom started to add before a look of realization appeared in his eyes "Of course! This must've been a part of his plan." He added.

"Uh. Sure." Danny replied not knowing what to say to that. He then continued with "Once it was finished, they decided to test it. However, when it didn't work, my parents gave up. So I decided to show my friends Sam and Tucker it and Sam convinced to take a look inside of it. As I looked inside, I must've hit the a button by accident, because I was suddenly zapped without warning. The next thing I discovered when I woke up was not only did I have white and glowing green eyes, I could also walk through walls, disappear and fly. After gaining control of my powers after a month, I decided to use my powers to fight the ghosts that would harm those I love and my town."

At the end of Danny's tale, Jesse turned to both Father Dom and Suze and said "That sounds a lot like you guys."

"Yes, but I only want to guide the spirits towards the afterlife peacefully." Father Dom replied.

"Yeah, And I only did just because I wanted those ghost with expectation of my dad and you to leave me alone, at first." Suze added.

"What do you mean 'at first'?" Danny questioned.

"It's a long story…"Suze started to say, however before she could continue Skulker phased back into the room.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Thinking quickly, Father Dom said "That you and Danny can stay at my house until we can find a way to send the both of you home. In the meantime, Danny will be enrolled as a student at the school."

"But isn't this school so expensive?" Danny questioned as he added "And won't people have a whole bunch of questions for me, like who am I and where am I from?"

Father Dom patted Danny's right shoulder reassuringly as he replied with "Don't worry, I'll have that part covered, we can always say that you're Susannah's midwestern cousin on her mother's side of the family and that you're staying with her."

Picking up her que, Suze said "I'll back you up and get my friends to do the same."

In spite of himself and the crazy events that happen, Danny couldn't help but think that these people and this ghost could be allies and if he didn't know any better that Skulker could behave himself as long as they were here.

* * *

Sometime later in Father Dom's house, Danny was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed while the school principal was going over the rules of his house with Skulker.

"I got I won't hunt the ghost child as long as I'm in your house, I wasn't planning on hunting him until we get back to our world." Skulker muttered.

Father Dom just gave him a look of disgust before he hurried of to bed. When Danny did the same in the guest bedroom, he stayed awake for a long time thinking about his home before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
